happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What Am I?
What Am I? is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Oddity tries to figure out exactly what she is. Roles Starring *Oddity Featuring *Freaky and Wiggles *Disco Bear *Pierce *Lumpy *Sniffles Appearances *Mime *Otus *Splice *Licky *Handy *Cuddles *The Mole *Dodo Plot Oddity wakes up one morning and heads to her bathroom. She looks herself in the mirror, once again trying to guess what animal she is, puzzled as always. Tired of feeling like a black sheep, she decides to look for an answer. At a psychologist's office, Freaky sits with Oddity, who is feeling his gills. She replies about her antlers. but Freaky declares they have nothing in common. Seeing Wiggles asleep on Freaky's desk, Oddity guesses she could be a snake, but quickly changes her mind considering she has limbs. Exiting the office, Oddity sees Mime in the waiting room and assumes she is a deer due to their antlers. But then Otus comes in and she starts to notice his spots, and tries to hoot like an owl. Splice appears and Oddity runs away confused at his mutation. Later, she wanders in the park looking for answers. Nearby, Licky licks a popsicle, and Oddity drools looking at it. A long tongue drops from her mouth and tangles with Licky's foot, causing him to trip and lodge the popsicle stick through his head. Slurping her tongue back in, Oddity backs up into Disco Bear. He says Oddity is "different" and he finds it attractive. Attempting to slap Disco Bear, she unwittingly protracts claws and slices his face. Before she could scream, Pierce starts bullying her. Provoked even more, Oddity lets out a spray and suffocates Pierce. She runs into Lumpy, who says she is an alien, making her cry. Oddity decides to leave the country in order to search for the answer she needs. She boards a plane and sits next to Dodo, reading a map of Mauritius. Oddity begins to feel as if she is the last of her species and is bound for extinction. Just then, The Mole flight attendant unknowingly opens an escape door and causes Oddity, Cuddles, Handy and Dodo to fly out. Oddity screams as she falls, grabbing the skin at the side of her torso. To her surprise, she pulls out patagiums and glides. Paying little attention to her direction, however, she soon tumbles onto the ground. Sniffles hears a thud at the front door and opens it to see Oddity bruised from her accident. He collects some of her blood and declares a DNA sample could solve the mystery of her species. After moments of scanning, Sniffles reads over the results, responding in shock. He prepares to tell Oddity the long-awaited answer, when unfortunately, the plane crashes into Sniffles' house before it could be revealed. Moral "It doesn't matter what you are. It matters who you are." Deaths #Licky gets impaled by a popsicle stick. #Disco Bear is slashed in the face. #Pierce suffocates. #Cuddles, Handy and Dodo fall to their deaths (debatable). #Sniffles and Oddity (and debatably The Mole) are killed in the plane crash. Trivia *This marks Oddity's first death. *Sniffles reaction to Oddity's DNA hints something shocking about her. The creator says something about the subject could be revealed in the future. *Lumpy had a featuring role when he seems more like an appearing character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes